Stay
by andwhatareyouasheep
Summary: Emily is fed up with Nolan sabotaging her plans. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

As soon as Nolan walked through the door Emily swung for his face he ducked and frantically he kept blocking but eventually she had him pinned against a wall. For a moment there was only the sound of the rain and heavy breathing.

'Enough' She shouted 'this is the last time you do this Nolan, never interfere again' her tone low and dangerous

'You were gunna get yourself killed ems... I promised your father'

'He's gone Nolan, I don't want your protection' her anger bubbling through now.

'Fine' he said sadly 'Goodbye'

She released him but noted the sense of finality in his tone as well as the hurt in his eyes. He scrambled for the door and ran a while down the beach before breaking down.

The door slammed shut; suddenly Emily noticed the emptiness in the house without him. Without thinking she ran after him the tears flooding her face lost in the downpour, by the time she reached him she was soaked hair dripping, shirt see through. He was huddled with his arms around his knees. She dropped next to him, lifting his face to look at her. He saw the tears and knew what they meant he saw the desperation and the remorse in them. He took her face in his hands wiping the tears away with his thumbs and without a word pressed a kiss to her lips and gathered her in picking her up gently and carrying her back to her house their lips never breaking contact, but they were not passionate kisses they were sad kisses.

He took her to the bedroom where he placed her on the bed and lifted the sodden shirt over her head, 'You should get in the shower, warm up' he said smiling weakly.

'Come with me' she begged and tension filled the air for a second

'Daniel?' he asked

She simply shook her head and he took her outstretched hand and they moved to the bathroom still only kissing as they stripped the water-logged clothes off. The Hot water cascading over their bodies as they kissed each other's pain away after a few minutes the earlier roles were reversed he had he up against the wall the cold tiles causing her to squeak. He ran his hand down her back lightly trailing his fingers as he went then lifted her by the arse and she wrapped her legs around him whilst reaching back to turn the water off.

He carried her back to the bed both still wet, he lay her down and climbed on top of her kissing her neck and gently pinching her nipple he trailed the kissed down to the other nipple and sucked gently, rewarded by a moan and the sight of her arching off the bed. He paused and she looked questioningly.

' You are truly beautiful Ems' he replied and she pulled him in for a loving kiss their tongues meeting for the first time and she pulled their bodies flush, feeling the heat radiate off him.

He pulled back and ran his hands along her arms and down again past her naked breasts down till he slipped a finger inside her teasing her clit with his thumb though he didn't need to she was so ready for him, but she let him continue, let him take control it was such a relief to let someone else take control.

He sucked her clit gently to gain her complete attention again. 'Ready?' he asked. She nodded desperately and notices that he had already aligned himself with her entrance, he slowly pushed in.

'God Ems' he moaned, stopping when he was completely inside her she gasped as he pulled almost all the way out and slammed back in, she cried out in ecstasy.

The both know this will not last long and soon the bed is creaking both parties panting and moaning desperately. Finally release comes to Emily, Nolan watching the rare moment of Emily Thorne letting go head thrown back hair cascading over the pillow eyes shut and screaming his name. It's enough to push him over the edge; He comes violently inside her blacking out for a second before collapsing next to her. He lies there for a second to catch his breath then kisses her forehead and gets up making for the door.

'Stay?' she whispers her eyes vulnerable. He nods and Slid in with her under the covers that at some point she had slipped under he placed his arms around her and pulled her close

She turned her head as if to speak to tell him what he meant to her but she couldn't, understanding 'I know' he whispered and kissed her neck gently once more before they fell asleep almost immediately to the sound of the rain on the rooftops.

**Please review- more chapters may follow. First fic so ANY comments would be helpful.**


	2. Chapter 2

She woke in his arms safe and warm, though she'd never realised it before they made perfect sense, both alone and slight misfits. She glanced at the time- 6:00, Daniel would be a few more hours still. She Slipped out of bed, grabbing a pair of panties and a matching plain black bra from her bedside cabinet, and tiptoed to the bathroom. She wiped the smudged mascara from under her eyes and brushed the worst of the 'just fucked' look out of her hair. She put on her silk robe, picked the still wet clothes up from the floor and carried them downstairs to the kitchen, placing them in the dryer and boiling the kettle.

A little while later she was back upstairs carrying two mugs of tea. Nolan stirred as he felt the bed dip. He pushed himself up and lent against the headboard taking the tea gratefully and took a sip, watching her sitting cross legged on the corner of the bed lost in thought holding the warm mug against her lips.

He shifted slightly bringing her back to reality. 'You drink tea too? I thought you'd be more of a espresso girl'

She smiled 'I've never really drunk coffee. Besides tea makes me feel at home'.

He set the half empty mug down on the Bedside table. He leaned over to Emily to pull her robe back onto her shoulder. His touch was met by a sharp intake of breath. Emily got up and placed her own mug on her dressing table near the end of her bed. She then stood at the end of the bed, pulling the tie of her robe letting it fall open then slide to the ground. Nolan let out the breath he didn't know he'd been holding her eyes fixed on him nervously waiting for a reaction as though waiting for approval.

He moved slowly to the end of the bed eyes never leaving hers as he stood in front of her she looked away nervously he ran his hands through her hair and just as she turned to look back at him she felt his lips connect with hers. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip as she tangled her hand in his hair pulling gently. He moaned and she took the opportunity to slip her tongue into his hot mouth their tongues connecting beautifully tasting the tea she had made earlier. She pulled back slightly, sucking on his bottom lip he arched into her brushing his hardness against her thigh. She let out a moan of need causing him to slow more teasing, drawing out the torture

He moved to kiss her neck, nibbling gently on her ear whilst pulling one strap of her bra down the combined sensations causing her to moan again and sway slightly on the spot. He quickly pulled the other strap off her shoulder down her silky smooth skin before unsnapping it and watching it fall to the floor before taking a step backwards to admire the perfect pair of breasts in front of him, rosy nipples hardening against the cool air. It was too much for him he pulled them onto the bed massaging her breast and sucking and biting her nipples as she ran her hands down his abs carefully pushing herself down his body to straddle his crotch, she kissed him grinding down onto him as their tongues touch only the thin fabric of her panties between them, hot and wet. she moved further down running her fingertips along his inner thighs, breathing getting heavier the closer they got but not touching where he wanted he mirror her movements and thrust up just so his tip brushed her clit.

It was too much he flipped them and practically ripped the fabric barrier off her in a moment of surprising strength, she reached up to speed the process up and he pinned her hands above her head before aligning himself with her dripping core she could not resist and twisted her leg over his running her foot up his leg and gently pushing on his arse forcing him closer, both eyes black with lust finally entering her, both moaning loudly she pushed him onto his arse and pulled herself up the angle so deep she ground violently down on him her breathing becoming ragged they were so close moving in sync gasping breathing each other's breath till she was moaning with almost every thrust.

'oh gods, yes and oh fucks' flowing between them now

'I'm close' she moaned.

Me too' he sucked her nipple sharply pushing her over the edge; she tensed, biting down on Nolan's shoulder to muffle her scream. Her tightening around him and squirting violently the sensation too much as Nolan came deep inside her with a guttural moan. Their fluids mixing and seeping onto the sheet they stayed still for a long while, watching each other catching their breath and admiring the mess they had made, the smell of sex all around.

She got of him juices trailing down her legs. He got up and made his way to the shower sad to remove the evidence of their bliss but he knew it must be done. Meanwhile Emily stripped the sheets and remade the bed before going downstairs to get Nolan's dry clothes. When he got out of the shower she was in the other one. She got out just as he was buttoning his shirt.

'What now?' he asked.

'Nothing' she answered sadly 'this can't happen again. At least not till all this is over, it isn't safe'

'Then let me help you, make it quicker'

She leaned up and kissed him desperately before pulling back and placing one chaste kiss on his lips.

Her tone changed and he could tell he walls were back up. 'You need to go,' she said in a business like tone, 'Daniel will be back soon and if anyone asks you were drunk and I made you sleep it off on the sofa'.

And without another word he was gone and she was alone again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so in this fic Tyler is not crazy and is not anything to do with the graysons.**

Over the next few months Nolan watched from a distance helping when he could and attending any and all social events in the hope of an opportunity to see her. A parade of escorts, male and female alike, passed through his house. He grew particularly attached to one guy, Tyler who seemed to understand his pain though he did not say it, staying with him sometimes for days at a time.

He left him sprawled in his bed completely relaxed. Padding out silently on the plush white carpet he glanced at his laptop, something was wrong there were dark shadows outside her house he watched as one broke down the door. Without a second thought he ran down the stairs and into the Bristol fighter T in just his boxers, if he'd thought about it he'd have laughed at the thought his car was a fighter considering his failure in that field. He drove flat out to her.

He stopped on the beach skidding slightly and flung the door open, the figures were gone now. All was silent now with winter depth the Hamptons was practically a ghost town. He slipped on the icy porch and skidded through the door. The infinity box was on fire in one corner but where was she had they taken her? He spotted a hand from behind the kitchen counter.

Panic gripped him. Is she dead? He dropped to his knees beside her. She was still breathing. She was still alive. He scooped her up and strapped her into the car driving slower this time. He rang a doctor to meet him at his house. He carried her upstairs. She stirred in his arms.

'Ahh put me down it hurts' she breathed.

'Ems, what happened? Who did this to you? Are you ok?'

She looked at his eyes brimming with tears 'I'm fine just cuts and bruises'

She pulled him down and kissed him gently on the lips. 'A doctors coming' he replied

'I'm here,' came a voice from behind him.

Nolan shuffled out of the way collapsing against a wall crying from the shock allowing him to examine her. He suddenly noticed the presence of someone in the bedroom doorway.

'So this is her' he smiled gently. Nolan nodded. 'She's beautiful'

'I thought you were..' Nolan was interrupted by the doctor.

'She's mostly fine, but we need to run some more tests in the morning to see if the baby's ok, but till then she should rest'

'Baby?' all three replied.

**Sorry about long gap and short chapter. Any thoughts? Review if you want more/different/better.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok 3 things**

**First thank you so much to ****1241070 and JustBFree for reviews **

**Second – Sorry about the gap A-levels are a bitch and I really should be doing one of 17 pieces of work right now.**

**3****rd**** – A 'Bristol Fighter T' is a British supercar. I though Nolan would like it coz it's slightly quirky.**

Once Nolan had thanked the doctor for his speed and begged his discretion, he and Tyler carried Emily to the guest bedroom next-door to his.

Tyler disappeared for a moment coming back with a wet cloth in his hand. He passed it to Nolan who began to clean the dried blood from around her wounds. He then lifted her up while he removed the torn and bloodied blouse and replaced it with one of his old t shirts which was only slightly too big. He then took great care when unzipping her skirt and sliding it off her slim legs before tossing it unceremoniously on the floor behind him.

'I don't know whose it is' she whispered her eyes screaming fear a rare sight

'We'll worry about it later, go to sleep'

'But' she started but he cut her off 'Whatever happens I'll be here' he kissed her forehead 'sleep'

He waited for her to drift off before he crept out of the room leaving the door wide enough to give the room a soft glow.

He sank onto one of the sofa's relaxing slightly. Tyler reappeared in the doorway and moved to sit next to him.

'You kay?, Do you want me to go?' he asked taking his hand and squeezing it reassuringly.

'I don't know what to, I don't know if, I don't know' he collapsed onto his shoulder weeping silently.

'Come here babe' and pulled the blond into him once he stopped shaking he pulled him into their bedroom if he could call it that he didn't think he could. He shook the thought away.

He lay down propping himself up on the pillows leaving one next to him so Nolan could lie with his head on his chest comfortably his long blond hair tickling him slightly. He wrapped an arm round him protectively, stroking his hair absent-mindedly. He always knew there was someone else, he knew this could happen. He noticed the gentle snoring coming from next to him kissed the beautiful man beneath him and allowed himself to drift to sleep.

None of them slept well that night so much was unknown, undetermined, uncertain. Tyler woke first and stepped out to shower in the guest bathroom a few doors down the hall so as not to wake Nolan. He slipped into the shower shut the door and collapsed crying, the situation finally breaking him.

Emily heard him and went to investigate. She opened the door and sat on the floor next to him 'I'm sorry for all of this.' She spoke evenly but he knew that she would not have said anything if she did not mean it.

'He loves you, you know. And look at you your beautiful, if this is his baby maybe it would be the ideal reason to stop this whole revenge thing'

She jumped slightly at the shock of him knowing 'he told you?' suddenly everything fell into place. 'Y-you love him?' he nodded.

'And I understand more than you think, and if you destroy them it will destroy you...and him. I should go' and with that he left.

**I'm sorry I can't decide whose I want the baby to be or if I want her to lose the baby or how I want the relationship to develop.**


	5. Chapter 5

**WARNINGS: SLASH M/M the gay scene is not important to the story and i know some people may not want to read it so i'll put it in italics so if you don't want to read it you can scroll past.**

Emily was left slightly bewildered by the whole encounter. At least since last night she had decided one thing, she wanted to keep the baby if it was healthy. She shut the shower off grabbed a towel and went to wake Nolan

'Babe I need to go to the hospital and I don't have any clothes' she said nudging him gently

'I'll go grab some for you,' he yawned and stretched like a cat it was one of his little quirks that she loved so much.

...

'It was yours but I lost it' Emily whispered shakily. 'She was yours'

Nolan crumpled sliding down the wall.

'Can I burrow your plane?'

'What?'

'Can I burrow your plane Nolan? I don't want to stay here' she snapped

'Of course Ems. I'll have it fuelled and waiting in an hour.'

'Thank you and Nolan..' she waited for him to look 'He loves you you know. Really,' and with that she was gone.

...

_When Nolan got home he called Tyler on his mobile (yes I'm English) he could tell instantly that something was very wrong. By the time he got there Nolan was definitely tipsy he practically mounted him the second he was through the door. Nolan was kissing him furiously and by the taste of him he'd had at least 3 malibu and cokes. Just as he tried to posses Nolan pressed an incredibly experienced mouth to his neck and wrapped his legs around the much stronger man. Tyler put him down on one of the couches in the room._

_'What's wrong?'_

_'Nothing.' He paused 'Please I just need this now'_

_Tyler knew something was up but going through with this was the only way to find out. He gave an almost imperceptible nod._

_Nolan pushed himself forwards now eye level with his belt. He undid the belt with surprising ease considering. He pulled the zip down agonisingly slowly his own erection growing considerably._

_' You enjoy teasing too much Nolan'_

_'Ty I enjoy teasing you' he replied_

_He mouthed his erection through his boxers before slipping them down so slowly._

_'Umph god, please.' He begged_

_'Patience Ty' he tutted before pulling a cock ring apparently out of nowhere and slipping it on before licking a stripe up the length of his already dripping dick. 'I didn't know this was your thing. Oh your going to beg and plead and when I finally let you come it will be the hardest ever' he smiled wickedly._

_Suddenly he took his whole length into his mouth sucking harshly and then started bobbing up and down swirling his tongue around the head each time. When Tyler's harsh breathing became breathy moans he squeezed his cock hard before pulling himself up for a bruising kiss and carrying him to the bedroom leaving his trousers at the bottom of the stairs._

_He put him down on a chair in the corner of the room and then turned it to face the bed before standing in front of him and undoing each button of his shirt one by one. He then slid his trousers down his surprisingly muscular thighs to reveal a distinct lack of underwear. Tyler gasped and made to move towards him but one look from Nolan told him this was not the right move. Nolan moved to the bed and lay down directly in front of him propped up in a mess of pillows and sheets. He stroked himself agonisingly slowly, preparing himself as he did until he could take it no more._

_'Come here' he commanded._

_Tyler practically ran to the bed. 'Never been kept waiting like this have you?'_

_He rode him mercilessly being as vocal as he could ever remember being. Practically screaming as he came all over his chest._

_He could tell he could not take much more 'not long now' he whispered nibbling his ear as he did._

_Before thrusting his whole cock deep into him, 'don't do this often now do u? God you're so tight.'_

_He was sure this was to much. 'come for me' Nolan cried and unclipped the ring as he came with a stifled cry and such a force that some of the delicious liquid made it onto the ceiling. The sight pushing him over the edge as he filled him up thrusting till the sticky mess was seeping onto the sheets._

_'God I love you Nolan' were the only words he could manage before collapsing into a deep sleep._

...

'Anything you need miss?' asked the flight attendant, then spotting the sonogram on the table 'Is it a boy or a girl?'

'Girl and no thank you' she smiled

**What do you think? Seriously need reviews dont know if where im going with this is putting people off? even if its just a good/bad review**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey this is for all you lovely people who have favourited, followed and reviewed the story.**

It had been a month since Emily left for Paris and Tyler was beginning to despair, Nolan still would not leave his house. This was why he was currently on a plane to Paris being kicked in the back by the snotty child in the seat behind him.

'You're doing this for Nolan' he repeated over and over in his head.

xxx

Emily stirred in a pile at the bottom of the stairs in her Paris townhouse noticing the sharp pain in her stomach and the blood on the floor. 'This is because I lied to him' she thought 'Im going to lose her.

Just then there was a knock at the door. She hoisted herself up using the banister for support and shuffled over to the door, grimacing at the pain.

'Tyler?'

'Emily, I know you left Nolan but you' he paused 'you're bleeding, why are you bleeding?'

'Stairs- fell down- baby' she breathed shakily

'Nolan said you lost' he started but before he could finish she collapsed into his arms

xxx

Tyler was pacing frantically outside the examination room door. It had been almost an hour since the ambulance had brought her to the hospital.

The door opened and he stopped dead, 'You can see her now' the doctor told him 'but she's a bit emotional'.

He entered cautiously she was facing the window tears rolling down her face.

He sat on the visitors chair and spoke with a gentle calmness 'what happened?'

She burst into hysterical tears 'I panicked, ran and I couldn't come back.' She took a deep breath ' I lost her, It's because I lied it's my punishment.'

'What's done is done' he said squeezing her hand reassuringly, 'but you need to come back, Nolan hasn't left the house since you left'

'No, no I can't face him' she mumbled.

'Can I tell you something?' he said 'before I was an escort I was in a relationship with a guy but I went to a party and this guy raped me' he stuttered the last two words 'and I thought it was my fault, I was so ashamed that I didn't tell him, my boyfriend I mean, but the guy from the party told him that I was a little slut who cheated on him and I had to tell him and even though I lied to him for months once I explained he just hugged me'

She squeezed his hand.

'Nolan will understand.'

xxx

A day later they were pulling up on Nolan's drive. Emily jumped out of the car immediately remembering that Nolan had a gravel drive, it was almost enough to make her start wearing shoes in the car, almost. She ran jumpily to the door leaving her bags in the boot only taking her handbag. She ran up the stairs making nearly no noise a skill she had picked up from her years of sneaking around. She stopped in the doorway stooping down to place her bag on the floor.

She walked over to the bed and knelt on the bed the silky sheets caressing her naked toes. 'Nolan' she whispered placing her hand on his arm.

'Emily' he instantly pulled her down into a tight hug inhaling her scent and sighing happily.

She pulled back steeling herself for his reaction to what she had to tell him 'There's something I have to tell you' she took a deep breath before continuing 'I didn't lose the baby, well I mean I did but not when I told you I did. I fell down the stairs yesterday morning and I-I miscarried. I am SO sorry' she finished still not meeting his gaze.

He moved onto his knees watching her turn away from him her guilt obvious. He tilted her chin upwards and kissed her deeply her fears melting away.

'So what now?' Tyler asked placing her bags just inside her door.

**So I know not much really happens but please review it. I'd love to know what you think even if you hate it. **


	7. Chapter 7

Thankyou to Nemily-what else and Niafadra for reviewing 3 you and all the people who have followed or favourited.

Emily looked at Nolan, she held his gaze silently communicating while Tyler shifted awkwardly.

'I think' she said slowly watching Nolan's every reaction 'that you should stay.'

To her great relief Nolan nodded slightly and she looked at Tyler it seemed to have been weighing on his mind for a long time.

She held out her arm and pulled him down to meet her, hesitating before kissing him slowly for a few second before pulling away and giggling nervously. Then she spotted Nolan's open mouth and burst into full blown giggles, completely at ease.

'That was the sexiest thing I think I've ever seen' Nolan finally managed to whisper.

Then Tyler noticed the growing bulge in Nolan's checked PJ bottoms

Tyler moved to straddle Nolan running his hands down Nolan's sides before kissing him hard. They began grinding against each other, a low groan escaped Nolan's lips.

Emily was watching her eyes wide and her lips slightly parted 'Fuck' she breathed.

She moved behind him kissing his neck, he leant back to kiss her still rutting against Tyler. They all shifted to allow Tyler to prepare Nolan while Emily took his cock. She wrapped her hand around his already throbbing she watched his reactions intently she slowly moved her hand up and down twisting slightly. After a few strokes she bent down and took all of him in her mouth.

She was getting more desperate by the second, sensing this Nolan moved her over him allowing him to lick her out she was already close, after only a few minutes she came squirting over his face she climbed off and lay next to him recovering while Tyler continued.

When she recovered and realised what had happened she blushed heavily instantly apologising 'don't worry, it just means I'm good at what I do.' He replied, well through heavy moans. By this point Tyler had already entered Nolan.

She climbed onto Nolan, leaning forward to bite his left nipple gently. Nolan was in ecstasy watching his two lovers fucking him. A second later Emily bent left and Tyler bent right both assaulting his skin with kisses, before leaning back and kissing each other.

Nolan came hard. Breathing still ragged he managed to say 'I love -you two'.

Noticing that Tyler was still hard and thinking that he seemed unwilling to do anything more than kiss Emily he got up and whispered in his ear 'Ty, it's ok she's yours too'. Tyler watched her carefully. Nolan moved and leant back on the pillows before giving a slight nod to him.

Tyler reached into the drawer beside the bed, pulling out a condom then gesturing for Emily to lay down. She looked at Nolan and lay beside him waiting for any sign he did not wish this. Tyler ran his hand up her thigh spreading her legs before entering her slowly. Nolan rolled closer kissing her deeply before pulling away. She looked at Tyler there was something in the way he was looking at her, Nolan seemed to have noticed it too. He thought back to the first time Tyler had seen her, something suddenly clicked.

'Ems you are beautiful' Tyler said quietly. It should have sounded wrong only Nolan called her ems but there was something truthful in it. Soon all thought were swept from their minds as their orgasms approached. Nolan kissed them both switching periodically. Soon the both came screaming unintelligible words.

They lay back on the bed Emily in the middle, Tyler on the left, Nolan on the right. Nolan kicked the covers down and pulled them back over them. Emily turned into Nolan resting her forehead on his chest.

'I could get used to this' she whispered.

Nolan chuckled and kissed the top of her head and then stretched over her to kiss Ty quickly who shuffled closer. Emily relaxed into their heat, feeling safe, contained.

xXxXx

She woke a few hours later with only Nolan still next to her. She wandered into the bathroom to find that it had a Jacuzzi sized bath in it. She climbed in, joining Tyler. She sat next to him filling a glass with the champagne in the alcove that seemed to be specially designed for this purpose. She took a sip, curling her hand around the glass leaning it against her shoulder.

She leant against Tyler, sighing 'Do you think this can really work?' she asked staring directly at the opposite wall as if afraid of the answer.

She felt him nod 'yes' he said pausing 'but he will always be yours and you will always be his, He loves you'

'And you?'

'Having feelings is unprofessional'

'Are you a professional?'

'Sometimes' he whispered.

She nodded and he sensed that somehow she understood.

In the pause of their conversation they heard the rustle of bed sheets and turned to see Nolan in the doorway, who seemed to have found his PJ bottoms again in the mess of discarded clothes littering the floor. He smiled sleepily at the before turning a corner to use the toilet before walking back dropping his bottoms shyly and sliding into the warm bubbles.

'Really?' Tyler asked 'I think we've seen you in far more revealing positions.'

Ems giggled slightly then blushed as they turned their attention to her, admiring the parts of her they could see.

Finally Tyler broke the tension by reaching to his left and passed Nolan the glass of champagne he poured earlier (sorry anyone reading in England: this just made me think of the 'Here's one I prepared earlier' thing from blue peter. Sorryyyy) and leaning forward to kiss him. He looked at Ems expression and laughed. He nudged Nolan 'I think someone's feeling a little left out' He said. She blushed again at being able to be read so easily but the fact that she was being showered in tiny kisses by both of them.

'Oh yes this could definitely work' she thought leaning back enjoying the sensations.

**Sorry for the long wait..blah blah you know I'm unreliable by now. **

**Sorry for the random thoughts in the middle. Also is it just me or are the writers setting it up/dropping hints so that Nolan and Emily may get together at the end of the series?**

**As always please R&R 3 **


	8. Chapter 8

**Again sorry about the wait but here it is.**

A few days later Emily found herself lying in the sun barefoot half on the grass half on a large blanket she loved the silky smoothness of the slightly damp grass it was so refreshing in the blazing sun. She was amazed she had not found this place before it was perfectly silent the gentle breeze caressed her exposed stomach. It was perfect her fingers played with the grass. She took a deep breath; she knew her decision was made. She flipped over onto her front to face the man on the blanket and Nolan who had just appeared carrying a jug of Pimms and some glasses.

Nolan looked at her questioningly 'something up?'

'No' she paused 'but I think' she paused again as if struggling internally with something ' I think I'm going to get out while I still can. Leak all the video evidence on the laptop to the Internet. I'm not taking chances with the law'

They both looked slightly stunned by the sudden decision. Tyler recovered first 'are you sure?' He asked quietly. But she was more concerned with Nolan's reaction as soon as she found whatever she had been looking for from him she turned back to Tyler and nodded.

'Just one last hit and I'm out. I don't want to risk this' she spoke quietly as if scared to admit it.

The smile she got from Nolan eradicated all her doubts and for the first time she smiled and giggled totally at peace. She couldn't believe he had never found this place before it was a world away from the anxiety and stress of scheming.

'Nolan do you have a laptop I can use' she said waving a USB stick at him

'Yeah should be one in the bedroom'

She smiled kissing his head before practically skipping down the cool white steps onto the fluffy carpet.

After this she'd be free. One more hit and she'd be out. Let the people bring them down.

She grabbed the laptop by the door and carried it back outside she perched on the step so she could connect to the wifi watching Tyler feed Nolan the fruit from his glass playfully. She ran her hands over the smooth laptop before opening it and plugging the USB stick in she uploaded the data to the Internet and then sent links to all the major newspapers and tv channels. They will pay she thought before re-joining the other two on the floor.

'You know we're out of food and I'm out of clothes' she said as the sun began to set creating a lovely glow on their faces.

'I know' Tyler sighed.

'Hmm, how about we watch the sun set and you' he said kissing Emily's head 'go and grab some of your extensive wardrobe and some of that expensive lingerie you have, and you' he turned to Tyler and kissed his neck 'go to the supermarket and get some supplies and I will wait for your return'

Half an hour later Nolan was carrying the remnants of their lunch back inside and Emily and Tyler were both grabbing shoes and keys to go out.

Five minutes later everything was quiet and still in their house. It was slightly odd although Nolan had spent years living alone the sudden quiet after the past few weeks made him oddly unsettled. He turned on the TV for background noise and flopped onto the sofa outside his room.

Emily drove into the driveway her clothes pilled on the backseat of her car hangers still attached she had only been about 20 minutes but she could not wait to get back she had only paused to change into some sexy lingerie for the evening before throwing some other clothes in the car.

Tyler wasn't back yet and although the Supermarket was closer than her house having seen the fridge this morning she suspected it might take some time.

Suddenly movement in the windows brought her out of her thoughts. She got out of the car and opened the back door to get her clothes when again movement upstairs distracted her.

'That was at least two people then,' she thought 'Nolan was alone'

Panic gripping her she grabbed the gun from under the seat and without a moment's thought for her own safety ran upstairs. The noise of her running into the house seemed to have spooked the attackers and she only caught a glimpse of black running towards the roof garden she sprinted out after it and saw them jump onto the ground and into the darkness. They were obviously highly trained. She shot at where she last saw the figures but was sure she didn't hit anything.

She rushed back inside kicking off her heels that were hindering her as she went. She suddenly spotted Nolan's body on the floor by the sofa in a puddle of blood. 'Nolan' she screamed running towards him. She dropped to her knees beside him.

He looked weakly at her but managed to move his hand to hers and squeezed lightly 'I love you Ems' he whispered

'I love you too' she leant down and kissed him and as he felt things beginning to go black he whispered his last words 'No more revenge baby..promise' and with that he left her.

**R&R. RIP Nolan.**


End file.
